Fate: A Four Letter Word
by littleworldofluv
Summary: Wayne-Prince family. The wealthiest family in the world and highly respected by the people. Rob, a 22 year old male who just does not believe in love. Star, a young girl who might change the fate of the Wayne-Prince family. Read on. Beware the feels. Rob-Star. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW!
1. Chapter 1: Fate Begins

_Have you heard, Honeys? The Wayne-Prince family will soon be having a very elegant party to celebrate their 25 years of marriage. Only the best of the best will be invited to that celebration. I wonder who is going to be there? I hope I get invited.- Miss. Gossip ER_

Wayne-Prince Enterprises is the wealthiest and most notable groups in the World. The head of this classy organization is not only the hottest but richest man alive, Bruce Wayne. His right hand is his wife, Diana Prince. Said to be princess of Themyscira. A very prosperous nation that she likes to visit very often. The rumor of her being the princess has never really been proven true but if you see her up close she does give a very charismatic princess-like feeling. Soon they will give the biggest party to celebrate their 25 years of beautiful and happy marriage. Not only are they the wealthiest people in the world but they are highly respected by many people and they are not your typical snobby rich people they have many charities and scholarships and other organizations where they provide for the less fortunate. Diana and Bruce are names that almost everyone knows in this generations.

Diana and Bruce are not the only members of the Wayne-Prince family. Their beloved son, Rob Wayne-Prince is also part of this prestigious family. With 22 years of age Rob is in charge of many business that he runs for his parents. Not only with a very bright future ahead of him but also with a long list of female admirers and even males who would give anything to be like him. The only problem in this family is that Rob has never really been in love he has a very well know title of being a player and he really does care about his family but right now he thinks that people just come near him for his money. May be he does have a reason to believe thanks to his dark past. Rob has two dear friends that he considers as brothers and that know that his dark past just eats at him every day. His best friends are not only the second and third richest bachelors alive. Rob really trust his friends a lot and considers them whenever he needs a favor. Garfield, one of his closest friends not only is he the CEO of Logan Group but he also runs one the best veterinarian center in the world. Victor Stone is his second friend and confident he is the CEO of Stone Group and runs the number one company of high-tech cars. Garfield and Victor have been Rob's friends since they were all in Kindergarten. Thus knowing Rob's darkest and saddest secret.

Today Rob was just going to go play some games on his XBox 360 and he wanted to just be home and spend some time alone. His friends have other ideas on their minds.

"C'mon, let's go to Roy's house. He said that there were going to be a lot of hot babes at his party." Garfield said.

"He also said that he expected to see us there with a lot of gifts and he hope expensive ones also." He continued.

"Yeah! Boo-yah! We have to go, Robin. I need to get my robot on." Victor exclaimed. "Also you don't know who we just might meet there." Victor lifted both eyebrows and winked at Rob.

Robin was not so sure about going to Roy's party. First of all he didn't like Roy at all since he was always bothering him. Roy always wanted what Rob had and he was always trying to compete with him. Rob didn't even know how his friends liked that guy he just saw something that was not good in him. But he guessed the hot babes wouldn't be that bad.

"I'll go in one condition, guys."

Both friends smiled and looked expectantly at Rob.

"What do you want, Rob?"

"Don't call me, Robin!"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Stop sleeping around and go tend the guests, Troq!" exclaimed the head waitress.

" I am coming, ma'am. Sorry it's just that I am so tired." Star said.

"That is not my problem. Now hurry. There is a lot of people out there that need tending too!"

"Yes, ma'am.

Star was really mad at Ms. Yor-Val or the head waitress like she had on her bame tag which she was not even required to wear. She hated that the head waitress always called her Troq. It was a deragotory term for Star. Star, Starfire, like her dearest friends Rachel and Karen call her is from a town called Tamaran and Troqs are people that are just worthless. Not only does Star come from that town but she came to Gotham City to find a new life. Starfire was raised in a orphanage and thanks to a friend she made there she was able to find that she might have family im Gotham City. The only clue she has is the pendant she had hugging her neck since she was a little girl.

"Didn't I tell you enough of your day dreaming, Troq! Get to work!"

" Yes, ma'am." Starfire hurriedly grabbed the bottle and headed to the party room.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

" I am glad you came friends." Roy said very brightly.

Rob knew that there was a sarcastic tone to his voice. He was sure that his friends didn't thought the same. I hope they soon realize that this guy gives me a bad vibe thought Rob to himself.

"Glad to be here, man.I thought you were kidding about the hot babes but I think I just saw one over there." Garfield said." Catch you guys, later!"

" Damn, BB sure is fast." laughed Victor and headed down into the crowd to dance with some girls that called him over.

" Glad you came, Rob. Hope you have an awesome night. Don't worry all the attention will be on me." Roy said and laughed all the way to were a chair was decorated as a throne.

Great guys leave me Rob and he walked to the bar. If he was going to be here with his friends might as well drink something.

He saw a lot of girls walking his way asking to dance but he just shooked his head or looked the other way trying to ignore them.

"Watch out! Be careful.! Ahhh!" Star let out a horrible scream and closed her eyes when she knew she wasn't able to stop.

She just head a loud crash and opened her eyes immideately to see who she had dropped all the wine on. In front of her was the most handomest man she had ever seen. He had black messy hair and black tuxedo on which was soaked right now. He was wearing dark glasses but she knew that something in him was intriguing her.

"What is this? Can't you see where you are going.?!" Rob screamed at her and saw that she was staring at him very amazed.

She was beautiful. She had very cherry liked hair color and her eyes were beatifiul. A dashing shade of green. Under his anger at being soaked he realized something about this girl was just so puzzling. For some reason he wanted to take those words back and just hug her. But wait this was Rob you were speaking of girls were suppose to run to him not the other way around.

"I am terribly sorry. I tripped and fell down. I didn't know what else to do so I just started screaming to move people out of the way but I guess you didn't hear me and I am really sorry." Starfire rambled on and on.

Star heard loud steps behind her and she knew immideately who it was. She cringed when she felt the Head Waitress behind her.

Rob noticed immideately that the girl seemed afraid of something and he wanted so badly to stand in front of her and protect her. What's wrong with me.

" Sorry, Sir. I will have this troq immideately clean this up and will gladly bring you another drink if that is what you desire."

While the head waitress was talking to Rob. Star was just looking intently at him and eventhough she couldn't see behind his dark glasses Star knew that Rob was not paying attention at Yor-Val and that he was staring at her too. Starfire couldn't explained why she felt so happy inside just because he was staring at her.

"Excuse me, Head Waitress." Rob signaled for the Head Waitress to stop and pointed at Star.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" he inquired.

Starfire just stared at him and took about a second to answer. "Star, my name is Star, sir."

"Star, very beautiful name."He smiled at Star and continued. Why did I just smile. I never smile."Now Head Waitress, the young lady just said her name was Star. Can you please explain to me why you are calling her Troq." he asked.

Starfire winced at the word because he was saying it. It hurted her even more but at the same time she blushed because the man was defending her.

" I...she...her-" The Head Waitress was out of words. She stormed away with very bright red face.

"Thank you, sir. I am really grateful." Starfire beamed but remained her posture.

"No problem, Star. Next time be careful, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Starfire picked up the broken glass and walked away not before turning around and stealing one last glance at Rob. Thus noticing that Rob was staring at her with a longing look.

_Amazing_. Rob thought to himself and smiled at her retreating figure.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Review and Follow... I'll really appreciate it. I need to know what you guys think about the story. _


	2. Chapter 2: Date with Destiny

_Have you heard, honeys? Princess Diana has a new idea for a scholarship and the lucky person will get to be like a daughter for the Princess. Hope I get to win it! It would be wonderful to be Wayne-Prince heiress! - Miss. Gossip ER_

"Yes, Bruce. I want the winner of the scholarship to be like a daughter for me. We will provide a room for her at our home. Everything she needs to become a successful lady." Diana talked with such intelligence that Bruce couldn't deny anything to her he just loved his wife.

"If that is what you wish for, honey." Bruce smiled and continued." May be she can become a wife for Rob. He needs to start settling down soon if we want to continue to travel the world freely. Diane smiled at that and was about to agree when she heard a very familiar laugh.

"I am not settling down anytime soon, Father. I have a lot of life to live." beamed Rob.

" I know you do, son. But I prefer if you would live that life of yours with someone next to you that you loved and cared for." Bruce walked to his son and gave him a soft punch on his arm. "Otherwise, how im i going to become a grandpa if you just keep living your life by yourself."

" Yes, Dear." Diana said as she stood up and walked over to Bruce. " Someday there will be a girl that you will die for and will give anything to be with just her as same as I do with your father." She stated and kissed Bruce.

"Father, Mother can you please leave that for later. I have enough with my own problems to start a new one or a search for a wife. I really admire your love for each other but I do not think I am that lucky." Robin ended with a low tone and walked out of his father's office. I will never be that lucky.

nnnnnnnnnnn

"Did you hear, Starfire?" Rachel asked. "Princess Diana is hosting a scholarship and you can become liker her daughter. You should apply and finish college. Since you left Tamaran you havent been able to go back."

"Yes, should totally participate." Karen agreed and handed Star her laptop.

"Here you can start applying now, you know the sooner the better. I have a good feelig about this scholarship thing." She smiled.

"Thank you, guys but I am not so sure about this. Maybe I should not apply. What if I just waste my time."

"Starfire, what are you saying. You have an opportunity to get in and even become a daughter for Princess Diana and Dr. Wayne. Imagine what that would be like. You vould even get to know their son. What's his name?" Karen turned to Rachel questionanly.

"Why are you looking at me? I do not know his name. All I know is that he is a player and just gets with girls and just dumps them like trash." Rachel said.

Star was not even listening to her friends anymore. She was thinking about what had happened with that guy two days ago. He had defended her from the Head Waitress and she was really grateful for that. She was also very intrigued because he had made her feel something no one had ever done. She turned to the screen with a smile and started typing.

Rachel and Karen just turned to look at each other and shrugged at each other.

"So Rob. I heard that Aunt Diana is hosting a new scholarship. Is this true?" asked Garfield.

"Yeah, we heard that even Uncle Bruce agreed to host a reception for the winner at Wayne Hall." agreed Victor.

Rob heard his friends talking but he was not paying attention. He was thinking about the girl he met two nights ago at Roy's party. She was just beautiful and he had felt something he had never felt before. It was something that he just could not understand himself. He had thought about telling his friends what he had felt bjt then decided not to because he knew he would not see her again. There was no point in giving it more importance. He sighed and came back to reality.

"Rob...did you hear us?" Garfield insisted.

"Huh...What did you guys say? Rob asked.

" We were asking you about the rumor that the famous editor Gossip Er on her magazine said...if Aunt Diana is going to host a new scholarship?"

"And I was saying that Uncle Bruce agreed to it."

"Oh that. Yeah, mother is doing this scholarship again and the lucky female winner will get to be like a daugher for my mother."

"So like a sister to you, Rob?" Garfield concluded.

"Ha! I don't think so, Gar, my parents had the brilliant that maybe she and I can become a couple." Rob admitted.

" Really? That would be amazing for you, right?" Victor asked a little too late before realizing that Robin's mood had changed.

"Let's just eat,guys." Robin said as th waiter set their plates on the table.

"Did you finish the scholarship, Starfire?" Rachel asked.

"Yes i did! It was due 3 days ago and i have to wait a whole week to know any news." Star said.

" How about we go to the new club that opens today?" Karen asked. Today she was wearing a yellow-blue striped outfit and she looked really pretty.

" I like your outfit, Karen." Starfire said." And i agree to go to the club. How about you, Rachel?"

"Yes but first lets change. I can't go wearing this rags and I hope its nearby a cementary or something."

" Sure, Rachel." Star giggled and went to her room to change.

Star came out wearing a short pink dress with sparkling diamonds on the side. Rachel came out wearing a dark short purple dress with black beads on the front. Karen came out wearing a yellow dress with black stripes.

The three friends smiled at each other and headed to the new club that opened tonight in Gotham City. It was very luxirous and a lot of people that were the top were assisting today.

Starfire felt out of place. Rachel was daughter of the CEO of Azethrath group, known for its well magical perfumes. Karen was daughter of the famous model Bee. Starfire had met her two friends when she was their waitress at their birthday party since both had the same birthday. Starfire was actually turning 19 that day too and thanks to destiny they became friends. Now 22, Starfire and her friends were very close. She loved them as sisters but now she felt out of place.

On the other side, Rachel and Karen always wanted to help Starfire. They also knew that Starfire wanted to go to college like they did and everytime they offered to help Star would deny them. They just helped her by helping her find scholarships and always being by her side.

They all rented a house together so that Rachel and Karen could go to college. Starfire just worked a lot to buy her necessities because she wished to someday go back to Tamaran. Karen and Rachel often wanted to help her with money and knew that they could pay the house by themselves but Starfire wanted to help. And they were really proud of her because she was always there when they needed her.

" Did you hear, guys! About the new club that is opening today! I heard its very luxirous. And we all know what that means..." Victor said.

"Babes!" Rob and Garfield screamed. " I suggest we get ready and head over there." Rob said.

Garfield and Victor both nodded at that idea.

"See you there then." Rob said and headed to get his car and headed home to get ready. I hope this distracts me a bit. He thought.

The three girls arrived to the club. They got off Rachel's limosine and headed to the doors. They paid their entrances and entered the hall. This music is amazing. Thought Star, now to have some fun and distract myself a little from that memory. She sighed.

The friends mingled and started dancing.

"You guys took forever to get here." Rob said a little impatient. He had decided to bring his motorcycle today. He was wearing some black slacks and a light pink dressy shirt. Always having his black glasses on never letting them out of his sight. He didn't know why he had chosen that color but he seemed happy about wearing it.

Garfield answered. "Vic, took forever to get ready." He admitted. Garfield was wearing black slacks and a purple shirt. Victor and Garfield rented an apartment together because they just like their companionship.

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to pick a perfect color for the night." Victor teased.

Victor was wearing a yellow dressy with black slacks.

" Really, you took all that time just to wear that color." Garfield teased.

"What do you mean? I love yellow!" Victor exclaimed and made his way inside the club with his friends behind him.

Star was having the best time of her life. She was dancing with her best friends and just being happy. Suddenly a thought occur to her. " So Rachel, What is the name of the club again?" She said.

"What Star? I couldnt hear you."

" I said what is the name of the club?" She said raising her voice almost screaming.

"It's called Date with Destiny." A man voice from behind her said.

Starfire knew that voice of that she was sure. She turned around and...

-—-—-—-—-

A/N: Follow and Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3: The White Lie

_Have you heard, Honeys? The Wayne- Prince family will be hosting a reception for the lucky winner of Princess Diana's scholarship? This reception will be held 3 weeks before their anniversary! I'm looking forward to both parties! -Miss. Gossip ER_

Star turned around and in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen but sadly he was still wearing those dark glasses.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"So we meet again." Rob said. Inside of him he felt the same sensation he had felt last time he had seen her. His friends were right behind him and as soon as they saw him talking to a girl they immediately came to his side.

"Who's this, beauty?" Garfield said.

"Oh she is..." Robin was about to say her name when Star introduced herself.

"Star, Starfire." She said shaking Garfield and Victor's hand.

Karen and Rachel noticed Star was talking to some guys and came to see what was going on.

"This are my friends, Rachel and Karen." Starfire said pointing to them.

"Hey." Said Rachel and just stared at Garfield.

" How are you guys doing?." Karen said taking admiration for Victor.

"How are you ladies doing tonight?" Garfield beamed but the question seemed directed to Rachel who he just could not take his eyes off.

Victor simply smiled and stared at Karen who was slightly blusing at his attention.

Star hadnt had the time to talk to Rob so she just felt awkward standing there.

Rob didn't know what overpowered him and just tooked her hand and led her to the side. He wanted to make sure that this time they got to have a nice talk.

His friends and Star's friends started dancing with each other and they looked like they were having a great time.

Rob begun talking. "Star or Starfire." He asked.

" I prefer Starfire."

" Starfire it is then. So how is it that you have been. Did the head waitress cause you any trouble?"

"Oh no and I am very grateful for that...umm. Starfire giggled. " I noticed that I do not know your name.

"It's Grayson. Tom Grayson." Rob said. He knew he could trust Star but right now he felt that this white lie was safer...for her.

"I see, Grayson. I am very grateful to you."

She continued. "I hope that I can help you in any way."

Rob did not know what to answer. He was just so amazed with her beauty and her kind heart. She had barely meet him and she already wanted to help him. If only she knew that maybe he was someone that may need a lot of her help. Would she really be up for the challenge. He wondered.

A song came up and Rob noticed that Star's eyes light up. He smiled and was ready to ask her to dance when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Who is your new friend?" said Roy looking very curiously at Star.

Rob turned around and looked at him with a very annoyed glance.

"Her name is something that you should not worry about." Robin said annoyed. He was hoping Roy would not say his name.

Roy smirked and asked Starfire himself." What is your name, beautiful lady?"

Star was sure that many girls would have fallen for that attention from Roy but she just did not feel anything. Last time she had worked at his house he had seen her and had not even directed one word her way because she was dressed as a waitress. Right now, that she was dressed differently he wanted to know her name. She also felt annoyed with his presence but she did not wanted to seem rude.

"My name is Star." She said.

" I see, Star. So you are his new friend." He said pointing to Rob.

The way he said friend really felt dirty to Starfire so she just gave a half smile and looked at Grayson.

He was looking at Roy very angrily.

"If you mind Roy we are a bit busy here." He said.

"Indeed, I know when I am not wanted near." Roy said and walked away not before winking and Starfire and making her feel exposed.

"Sorry, Star. Roy is a bit...annoying." Said Grayson and smiled at her.

The song had not yet ended so he wanted to ask her to dance and he did.

"You want to dance, Star?" He said blushing.

Star was surprised but immediately accepted.

They walked to the dance floor and moved to the music.

" I see, our friend Rob has a new friend and a very interesting one indeed." Roy said to his friend next to him. Roy was staring at Star and Rob dancing happily to the beat of the song.

" Yes, Roy a very interesting one. I do not like her at all." The blonde girl gave a quick smile and walked away.

The night ended around one in the morning. The girls were just tired but they had a lot of fun. Star was really happy that she was able to dance with Grayson all night.

"Hey, R-" Garfield stopped what he was saying when he saw Rob shut him up with a dark glance.

"I...umm...err had a lot of fun." He said looking at Rachel and smiling at her. Rachel just nodded and turned to look at Star.

"I had...fun...too." She said. Starfire noticed that Rachel was being sincere and just decided to leave that thought for later.

Karen and Victor came behind their friends and laughing. Victor winked at her and stood beside Rob's side.

"We had great time tonight. Hope we can see each other soon to have another outing." said Victor.

Rob agreed and smiled at Star. Star was so happy that they had become instant friends. She turned around to look at Rob and noticed he was already staring at her. Rob noticed that Star had caught him staring and both turned away blushing.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today is the big day right, Star?" Rachel said.

"Yes! But I am really worried."

"Don't be Star. Everything will be fine."

She smiled and sat down next to her friends refreshing the website where the name would be posted.

" I decided who I want to be the winner of the scholarship." said Diana to Bruce.

" I am glad you were able to decide. And how far we are now. You a princess of a dark world and I a rich boy with issues...lots of issues." He said coming closer to his wife and kissing her.

"Mother, Father. You called for me." Rob said entering the room and seeing his parents hugging each other.

"Yes, Robin." Diana said. Rob winced at the name. To his friends he could ask not to be called like that but to his parents well it was another story.

" I wanted to show you the winner of the scholarship." Diana said.

Robin smiled at his mother and stood next to his father. "Let's see" They both said at the same time.

Diana opened the card with the name of the winner and showed them.

The name was as clear as water. Rob could not believe his eyes.

_Star Anders._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews and for the follows! Let me know what you guys would love to see in this story? I am open for suggestions. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Winner

Have you heard, honeys? Princes Diana will announce the winner to the public today. The winner already knows due to the private website contestants received. She will be announce to society today as Wayne-Prince's Scholarship Winner. See you there!- Miss. Gossip ER

Rob could not believe his eyes. The name written on the card hit him hard and he almost fell over. Star Anders. The girl who he had danced with almost three weeks ago. The girl who he called each night just to talk about something and hear her voice. He still didn't know what he felt for her. She just made him feel happy, secure and excited to just hear her voice. Now she was going to live in his house and be near him everyday. He did not know how he felt about that.  
Star Anders.  
Star Anders.  
He thought. How is this going to work out.

Hours later...  
" Star, Starfire! Come quick!" Rachel called Star to come to the room quick. Starfire had left the room because she was getting too nervous just waiting there. She had decided to call Grayson and tell him how nervous she felt but then she heard Rachel calling her. She went inside the room immideately.  
"What is going on? Are the results up?. She said very nervous and worried at the same time.  
"Yes there here." Rachel said matter of factly.  
Star hurried to her friends side and she could not believe what she was seeing. Her name was written on the screen and on the side it had Winner. She just sat there not knowing what to think. She felt that she had entered in an unknown world where she did not belong. She did not deserve so much happiness at once. She wanted to cry and scream of happiness all at the same time.  
"Starfire...starfire..are you alright?" Rachel asked with a worried tone on her voice.  
It took Star some time to come out of her thoughts and answer to Rachel's calls.  
"Yes I am fine. I can't believe this." She said getting up and accepting Rachel and Karen's hugs.  
"Now what are you going to do?" Karen asked Starfire.  
Star knew that she had to wait for a call from the Princess but she just did not know when was this call going to be given. Starfire was so nervous and she had completely forgotten that she was going to call Grayson a minute ago. She wondered what would Grayson think when she would tell him that she was the winner and that they might not see each other again. She turned to look at the phone and sighed.

Star Anders.  
"She is the winner of the scholarship. She is the one that is going to become your mother's daughter and the one they are trying to marry you too, Rob?!" Garfield exclaimed.  
"Those are great news, right?" continued Victor. " I mean you have been talking to her for the past weeks and all and she does not seem that bad.  
Rob was not really listening to his friends since his mother had told him who was the winner he just had stayed quiet all evening. He was really proud of Star becuase he knew how demanding his mother could be and that scholarship might have been the hardest thing Star might have encountered. Of that, he was proud what he was not proud of was that he had lied to Star and that he had not trusted her. After days of talking to her he had noticed that Star was not like the other girls. She was different, she did not care fo his status... she listened to him. He was scared of what Star might say to him when she finds out who he really is.

Everyone was getting ready for the big evening.  
Starfire had been worried about to wear to the reception but she was really happy when she received the call from Princess Diana and she had called her Princess Star. Star had never really been treated with much respect apart from her close friends and Grayson. She was excited when Diana had called her to give her the time the limo would pick her up and two guests and that all her wardrobe and preparation a princess would need was ready for her when she gave any command. Starfire just thanked her and heard a knock.  
" Coming...Just a moment." Starfire hurried to the door.  
" Good Evening, Princess Star." The young woman vowed to Star and headed inside. " We are here to help you get ready for the reception.  
Starfire blushed and made her way to get ready.

Rob made me to the reception on time like his mother had asked him. He was really impressed with his mother and father's work once again.  
The ballroom was decorated very beautiful he was sure Star would love it and he would love seeing her smile.  
Wait! What are you saying. Love. I cannot love something she does. I cannot love anything or anyone. Robin hated himself and screamed internally. Why had he thought about love. He was sure he liked Starfire and he wanted to make her happy but he could not feel anything else for her. He was not allowed to feel anything more. He kept walking until he found his parents and sat next to them thinking about tonight.  
" Cleaning up nice again, son." Bruce said looking at his son and commenting that he looked just like himself in his younger years. Princess Diana just smiling at both of her loved ones and kissing Bruce on the cheek.  
Rob was wearing a black tuxedo with a magenta handkerchief. He had his signature glasses on and his hair messy but elegant styled. He looked very elegant and classy if he said so himself.  
Princess Diana has a red glossy dressed that fitted her perfect body very well and red dark crystal heels that made her look like a goddess.  
Bruce Wayne has a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief matching his wife dressed and looking like a god himself.  
The members of the Wayne- Prince family looked like royalty once again.

"Hurry, Starfire! We are going to be late!" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs. She was wearing a black dress with gold earring and gold bracelets she looked really beautiful tonight.  
On the contrary, Rachel had gone with a darker tone tonight like always and was wearing a dark blue dress with pearl earrings looking very mysterious and elegant.  
Star camed out of her room and he friends just stared at her.  
"What's wrong?" She said.  
Starfire looked extremely beautiful. She had a long magenta colored dress and clear heels. Her cherry-liked colored hair was made into a ponytail and she was wearing diamond earrings. She had her usual pendant hugging her neck it made her feel safe. Her green eyes decorated with what seemed like pink eyeshadow. She was extremely elegant and she definetely had the title of Princess Star tonight.  
"You look amazing." Both friends at the same time and Star just blushed.  
" Ready to go, ladies." The driver said waiting for the girls to get inside the car.  
Starfire smiled and made her way inside she knew that tonight was her night and she only had one thought in her mind she wanted to tell Grayson that she had won.  
She hoped she had time to call him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am really happy you guys take time off your day to review my story. Thanks for the suggestions to add to the story I will try to incorporate them as soon as possible. Keep READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS...I promise to try to update sooner. :)


	5. Chapter 5: The New Member

Did you hear, Honeys? I think our Prince Rob and the new Princess did not have a very happy start even if they did greet each other nicely. The Wayne- Prince family might have made a mistake this time with the new Princess. Lets see what happens.- The Gossip ER

The lights came off the ballroom and the spotlight were on the entrance of the hall.  
"Now announcing the winner of the Wayne- Prince scholarship and the new member of the family, Princess Star Anders." Diana introduced to the whole society. She seemed so sure of herself and very proud of the new member of the family Rob could not take his eyes off his mother until her saw Star.  
She was radiant tonight. He knew Star was pretty but he did not know she could be well more prettier. Beautiful.  
Star felt like a princess in front of those people. Everyone was taking her pictures, asking her questions and screaming her name to turn to view their camera. She could somewhat see up the stage where Princess Diana was and Mr. Wayne but she could not really tell who was beside them.  
Star kept making her way through the crowd. She wanted to thank Princess Diana and Mr. Wayne for everything they had begun to do for her.  
"Son, you should go and ask Star's hand for the first dance. You have to be courtageous." Mr. Wayne said to Rob looking at him like he should go now before it was too late.  
Rob did not know what to do for once in his life he did not know what to do. "Yes, Rob you must do what your father says." Diana admitted smiling and looking at Star make her way through the crowd. Rob could see that his parents really liked Star and he obliged to what they said.  
" Yes, mother. I will go." Rob felt excited and scared all at the same time. What would Star think of him. She would hate him for lying to her. He could not be without Star's smile and he did not want to hurt her.  
Star was having trouble making her way through the crowd and when she looked up once again to the stage she noticed that Princess Diana and Mr. Wayne were not with that person anymore. He was gone. She wondered who he could have been.  
She kept walking and within the blinding lights she noticed a figure coming her way. She could not believe her eyes. What was he doing here. Perhaps Karen and Rachel had inviting him. She smiled thanking her friends deeply and made her way to him.  
" Grayson. What are you doing here?" She said very curiously.  
" Hey. Star. Congratulations. I am really happy for you." He said hugging her and wishing he did not have to let her go.  
"Grayson...who is Grayson..." A reporter asked. " Ms. Anders I'm a reporter from Gossip News and I want to ask you who you are calling Grayson. The man in front of you is not only but Rob Wayne- Prince the heir to Wayne- Prince Industries. The reported kept talking but Star only kept looking at Grayson. She felt like crying and running away but she could not do that in front of all this people and also the Wayne- Prince family had been so nice to her. She just kept walking ignoring Grayson/ Rob and making her way to the stage.  
" Star...Let me explain." He said trying to hold on to her but she evasely pulled away and walked faster to the stage.

Rachel and Karen were sitting down at a table reserved for them. They could see Star up on stage taking pictures with the Wayne- Prince heads and they were really happy for her.  
" So ladies...we meet again." A familiar voice said behind them.  
They both turned around and saw Victor and Garfield.  
Victor was wearing a black tuxedo with a gold handkerchief and Garfield was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark purple handkerchief.  
Karen couldn't help but smile and Victor and Rachel just half-smiled when Garfield winked at her.  
" So what are you guys doing here? I don't recall Starfire inviting Grayson to the reception unless she did it at last minute." said Karen opening space for Victor to sit down next to her.  
" I do not think she did." said Rachel stopping Garfield from trying to sit next to her and making him sit all the way across.  
the table.  
" Nah, we are almost here all the time. I mean...yeah."  
Garfield remembered what had Rob told them before that in front of Star and his friends he was Grayson and to keep that secret for him. Garfield thought to himself that maybe that was too late for them now.  
Karen kept talking to Victor and smiling. But Garfield noticed Rachel staring at him and he just turned around shyly.

He lied to me. How could he lie to me. I know we are just friends but i trusted him and he lied to me. Star was next to the Wayne- Prince family taking pictures and smiling but inside she was sad. The man next to her smiling for the camera an whispering over and over to her that he was sorry had lied to her. How could she forgive him? Why was she making a big deal out of this. Why did she feel so sad? Was it because she felt something more for him. She was on the verge of crying when everything went black around her and she collapsed.

* * *

A/N: I was excited and decided to continue hehe:) a little short, sorry. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for the reviews especially krikanalo! Thanks :)


End file.
